


Office Fun

by inn_ecent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyung Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, ceo jeongin, dom jeongin, felix is cute, hyunjin big dick just saying, jeongin likes it, jeongin's trying to be a ceo but fails because he's too soft, sub hyunjin, whoops haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_ecent/pseuds/inn_ecent
Summary: Jeongin laughs and pats Hyunjin’s head. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to,” he leans in closer as they walk out of the bouncy castle, slipping his second shoe on, “but, are you sure you didn’t want to kiss me? Hm, Hyunjin hyung?”The older gulps as Jeongin stretches out the “hyung”, knowing fully well that it has a great effect on him, “N-No. O-Of course not.” Jeongin raises an eyebrow, pulling Hyunjin towards the bathroom. He pushes Hyunjin into one of the stalls and against the wall, pressing their chests together, “Prove it. Look at me in the eye and say you don’t want to kiss me.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Office Fun

When Hyunjin had first heard of the company Jisung had recommended him to work at, he honestly didn’t expect it to be so big. But now that he is standing at the bottom of one of the grandest buildings he’s ever seen, he starts to reconsider such a decision. Taking a deep breath, Hyunjin steps through the sliding glass doors, already in awe at the interior design of the lobby. 

  
  


The entire building seemed to be made of glass, the sound of his shoes amplifying on the marble floor. Hyunjin raises his head to find the information desk in front of him and clutches his bag close to him, taking careful steps towards the desk. The boy at the desk notices Hyunjin immediately and his eyes light up, a blinding smile growing on his face, “Hello! You must be the new employee, Hwang Hyunjin, right?”

  
  


Hyunjin could only nod, fixing his round glasses shyly, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the boy’s enthusiasm. “I’m Lee Felix! I’m so excited to work with you! Jisung has told me everything about you! Here, this is your clearance badge. Remember to bring it every day or you’ll never be able to pass those automatic gate machines over there. Your office is on the fourth floor, so someone on that floor will show you to your table. I hope you enjoy your first day here!”

  
  


Felix finished off with another blinding smile and Hyunjin couldn’t help but find the boy cute, especially with the slight accent in his Korean. But he was also slightly surprised at the deep voice that had come out of the boy’s mouth. “Thank you, Felix,” Hyunjin began, taking the badge and looping the lanyard around his neck, mentally cringing at his picture. 

  
  


He also makes a mental note to keep the badge in his bag so he doesn’t forget it and be locked from passing the machines. Hyunjin successfully gets through them and faces the huge metal doors of the elevator, a shaky hand coming to press the up button. He brushes down his striped suit and fixes his glasses again, the doors finally opening for him to enter. Hyunjin walks in and is finding himself in awe all over again at how spacey the elevators are. He shakes his head to stop himself from going too deep in awe and presses the buttons, feeling the elevator move as it begins its journey up. 

  
  


Once the doors open, Hyunjin nearly falls over in surprise when he finds confetti being blown in his face and people shouting the word “Welcome!” at him. He regains his composure and smiles shyly, bowing slightly at his new co-workers in thanks. His expression changes when he finds his best friend, Jisung, staring back at him with that stupid smile on his face, “Hyunjin!”

  
  


“Did you plan this?” Hyunjin whisper-yells, glancing sideways to find all his other co-workers still looking at him.

  
  


“Of course! How could I not welcome my best friend to the company I work in?” Jisung exclaims, throwing an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders, beaming up at him. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and lightly shoves the younger away, walking to his desk. He starts hearing whispers on his good looks and feels a blush rising, cursing himself to focus and work properly.

  
  


Jisung slides into his chair beside Hyunjin’s table, a sly smile on his face, “So? How is it so far?”

  
  


“It’s been great despite the fact I have to see you every day.” Hyunjin deadpans, starting to organize his desk so he feels comfortable. He looks over and sees Jisung pouting, his head in his hands. “I’m kidding, Sungie. I’m glad you’re so I’m not lonely.” he starts and he’s already being squeezed to death in a hug, Jisung’s arms wrapping around him so tightly, he can barely breathe. Hyunjin brought his arms around Jisung’s shoulders, giving him a few pats before shoving him off again, “Now, let me work.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Four months passed in a breeze and today, it was a Friday night, they’re night to go out and eat or drink. Hyunji yawned and stretched his arms, shutting his computer off as he did so. Jisung squealed beside him, “It’s Friday~! You know what that means!”

  
  


Hyunjin turned his head and shook his head, standing up to tidy his table. “You’re paying tonight, by the way. We’ve all paid once, now it’s your turn.” He smiled when he heard Jisung groan, placing his clearance badge in his bag. Hyunjin turned around and dragged Jisung to the elevator, “Come on, it’s not like you're broke, dumbass. The others are waiting downstairs for you.”

  
  


He proved to be true when they found Felix and their group of friends waiting near the glass doors. “Hyunjin! Jisung! Finally! Let’s go, there’s this really good barbecue place I found yesterday. I can’t wait to try!” Seungmin, the whole building's human-computer, exclaimed, clutching his hands together. 

  
  


Hyunjin just smiled and nodded, following the rest of them as they walked out of the building and into the busy streets of Seoul. He honestly didn't even know how he managed to make so many friends in just four months of working with them but he's so glad that he did.

  
  


Bang Chan, the guy he met right after the little surprise party on his first day of work, was probably the best leader Hyunjin could ever ask for. He was always there to help him whenever he didn't know how to use the equipment or if any of his technology was malfunctioning. Lee Minho, probably the most beautiful human he's ever seen in his life, was very very hard-working. Hyunjin would either see him at his desk or bustling about getting papers printed. 

  
  


Seo Changbin, very very intimidating at first but very very adorable and soft inside, was almost as loud and as talkative as Hyunjin's best friend. Since Changbin and Jisung were sitting opposite each other, Hyunjin would have to overhear their conversations all day about nothing in particular and pretend that he didn't want to punch both of their faces so they could shut up. Kim Seungmin, cute but quite the control freak and perfectionist, was smarter than Hyunjin could ever be in his entire life and probably afterlife. Hyunjin could ask the boy any question and have an answer almost immediately.

  
  


Now, Hyunjin barely ever saw the big boss of the company. Jisung's told him that the CEO is very young, a year younger than he is. The CEO, Yang Jeongin, is new too. His father had passed down the company to him as he found his son fitting for the job. Hyunjin's also heard Felix talk about him since he was one of the first employees to work here. 

  
  


"Jeongin's not that bad. Honestly, if I have to say, he's pretty cute. He's probably just new to it all since he's been passed down such an important position at such a young age. I would be so overwhelmed if I was in his position. He doesn't come out of his office very often either. Jeongin comes to the office early and stays until really late. But don't worry about it, Hyunjin, he's not going to fire such a hard-working employee." Felix had said to him, his words surprising Hyunjin more than they should have.

  
  


This sparked a newfound curiosity in Hyunjin and every time he found himself the messenger to pass important documents to Jeongin’s secretary, he would be staring curiously at the door, wondering who exactly was behind those doors. He found himself in the same position when suddenly the doors opened, revealing the young CEO behind them.

  
  


Jeongin was not what Hyunjin expected. As Felix said, he was very _very_ cute. His black hair seemed to drape over his eyebrows, making him slightly less intimidating. When Jeongin made eye contact with Hyunjin, his lips parted slightly and Hyunjin really couldn’t help but think about how soft they looked. His features were delicate and almost fox-like, contrasting greatly with the expensive suit and jewelry he was wearing. Hyunjin snapped out of it when he saw the secretary bow, his body leaning over to a 90-degree angle before coming back up. The slightly shocked face on Jeongin’s face had disappeared and a more welcoming one replaced it, a smile that could rival Felix’s blinding one anytime. 

“You must be new! I’m Yang Jeongin, but you can call me Jeongin. I don’t really like being called anything else since it’s too formal.” Jeongin said cheerfully, offering a hand for Hyunjin to shake. Hyunjin returned the handshake, offering a shy smile since he couldn’t quite get used to such a cheery CEO. 

  
  


“I’m Hwang Hyunjin, y-you can just call me Hyunjin.” he mentally cursed himself for stuttering but all he got was another blinding smile. Jeongin noticed the papers in his secretary's hands and looked at Hyunjin, "You're working with Jisung, right?"

  
  


"Oh, yeah. He's my friend so he recommended this job to me."

  
  


Jeongin smiled again and followed Hyunjin as they walked closer to the elevator. "So do you like it so far?" he asked, finding himself staring at Hyunjin's pretty features. Hyunjin didn't notice the stares and continued talking.

  
  


"It's very nice. I love all the employees here and you're probably one of the nicest bosses I've ever had." Hyunjin managed to say without stuttering. Jeongin giggled and noticed the little blush on the other male's cheeks, feeling his own cheeks heating up as well.

  
  


"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Hyunjin," Jeongin said as they both stepped into the elevator, the doors making minimal noise as they shut, "I'm sure you're just saying that. You've only met me for like five minutes."

  
  


Hyunjin flushed again and was going to reply but the elevator doors opened before he could say anything. "This is my floor, it was really nice meeting you." He bowed even though Jeongin insisted he didn't have to. "Oh my god, please don't do that. It makes me feel so old." Jeongin whined, shooing Hyunjin away with his hands. Hyunjin smiles at Jeongin's child-like behavior and bowed again, slightly enjoying the way the other's cheeks flushed. 

  
  


The doors closed again and Hyunjin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jisung immediately popped out from behind him, scaring the shit out of him. "Jisung, what the fuck?!"

  
  


The blond ignored his statement and wiggled his eyebrows, "Getting on with the CEO I see?"

  
  


Hyunjin rolled his eyes and shoved Jisung away, "Shut up, Jisung. You can think about that in your dreams, pervert." He walked over to his desk, his best friend still hovering over his back.

  
  


"But don't you want to get some? As far as I know, you haven't had a good fuck since forever!" Jisung exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Hyunjin's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over Jisung's mouth, glaring at him, "Shut up. I do not need my co-workers knowing about my non-existent sex life. Plus, Jeongin might not even be gay, so what's the point?"

  
  


"He's gay, alright. But don't ask me how I know." Jisung smiled slyly, sliding into his own seat. Hyunjin just rolled his eyes again, not wanting to take any more bullshit. And who in the right mind would fuck their boss?

* * *

It appeared that that was not the only time Hyunjin would run into Jeongin. It seemed that every time Hyunjin went up to leave documents for his secretary, Jeongin would somehow always be waiting behind those huge doors, a huge smile on his face.

  
  


But Hyunjin was definitely not ready when he found Jeongin sitting at a table in a cafe that he always went to. He tried his best to find a table without his boss noticing him, although that seemed to be the hardest thing Hyunjin had ever done in his twenty-one years of living. Hyunjin lights up when he sees Jisung enter and waves him to the table, “What took you so long?”

  
  


“Sorry. Woke up late,” Jisung smiled sheepishly, looking around the cafe to notice Jeongin sitting not so far away from them, “Yo, is that Jeongin?”

  
  


“Yeah, that’s so weird. It’s like seeing your teacher in a grocery store.” 

  
  


Jisung snickered and stood up, “Do you want anything? I’m hungry.” Hyunjin shook his head, pulling his phone out to occupy himself. A little cough pulls him out of his little trance on his phone and he looks up, his mouth parted in surprise to find Jeongin standing right in front of him. “Hyunjin hyung! Can I call you that? I kind of already knew you were older than me. Isn’t this a coincidence? Do you mind if I sit?” Jeongin smiles so brightly that Hyunjin couldn’t say no. He smiles even wider when Hyunjin nods, sitting right beside him.

  
  


“So, what brings you here, hyung?” Jeongin asks, resting his head in one hand, reminding Hyunjin greatly of a child.

  
  


“God, this is so weird. To have your boss call you hyung.” Hyunjin looks away flustered, blushing, even more, when he hears the younger boy laugh. 

  
  


“Oh come on! We aren’t even working right now. Oh, isn’t that Jisung hyung?”

  
  


Jisung interrupts them as he comes back with a slice of cheesecake and a glass of juice, a surprised expression on his face at the sight of Jeongin, that was obviously fake, “Jeongin? Wow, such a coincidence.” Jeongin just smiles back as Jisung sits down opposite them, digging into his cake. 

  
  


Jisung watches as the youngest turns back to face Hyunjin, immediately going back to his chattery self. He smirks to himself, thoughts wandering in his head, “ _Jeongin looks at Hyunjin like he’s the most precious gem in the world. Just fuck already, geez._ ” 

  
  


He clears his throat, his plate and glass empty, “I have plans, I’m just going to leave you two here. Bye, have fun!” Jisung leaves the cafe with a cheeky smile on his face, waving to the both of them and even had the audacity to wink at the both of them. Jeongin giggles behind his hand and notices Hyunjin’s red face, “Let’s go somewhere, hyung. Play some games while we’re at it?”

  
  


_God, why is Jeongin’s smile so beautiful?_ Hyunjin shakes his head, shocked at how he could think of such things. “Yeah, sure. Lead the way, Jeongin.” He smiles shyly, letting out a surprised sound when Jeongin grips his wrist and drags him out of the cafe, towards the arcade just down the street. 

  
  


Right when they enter, Jeongin squeals in excitement and tugs at Hyunjin’s hand. With Hyunjin following Jeongin everywhere, they play almost every game in the arcade. He’s slightly bummed out when Jeongin kicks his ass at every single game, but to be honest, to see that smile on his face afterward is so worth it.

_Oh my god, Hwang Hyunjin, what is wrong with you? He’s your boss for fuck's sake!_ Hyunjin mentally curses himself but gets cuts off when Jeongin squeals again, jumping up and down. 

  
  


“Hyung, look! Bouncy castle!” Jeongin looks back at him, “Can we go please?”

  
  


Hyunjin smiles, “Of course, you don’t even have to ask.”

  
  


They take off their shoes and crawl in, happy that there weren’t many kids inside. Jeongin starts bouncing around, his hair flopping around. Hyunjin laughs and bounces alongside the younger, showing off some tricks in the meantime. He honestly can’t remember the last time he had this much fun without Jisung by his side and this reminds him of how whipped he is for his own boss. 

  
  


The sudden revelation causes Hyunjin to trip over nothing, bumping into Jeongin and sending them both to the ground. He falls right on top of Jeongin, landing between his thighs, his arms stretched out to avoid face planting. But that’s also when Hyunjin realizes how close they are. He can feel Jeongin breathing against his lips and he looks up, locking eyes with Jeongin. There’s an emotion in them that Hyunjin can’t quite recognize but he also doesn’t want to know. They stay there for what seems like hours until Jeongin clears his throat, “I’m sure the children would appreciate it if we don’t fuck in here.”

  
  


Hyunjin blushes bright red and pushes himself off of Jeongin, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

  
  


Jeongin laughs and pats Hyunjin’s head. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to,” he leans in closer as they walk out of the bouncy castle, slipping his second shoe on, “but, are you sure you didn’t want to kiss me? Hm, Hyunjin hyung?”

  
  


The older gulps as Jeongin stretches out the “hyung”, knowing fully well that it has a great effect on him, “N-No. O-Of course not.” Jeongin raises an eyebrow, pulling Hyunjin towards the bathroom. He pushes Hyunjin into one of the stalls and against the wall, pressing their chests together, “Prove it. Look at me in the eye and say you don’t want to kiss me.” Jeongin had to resist a smirk when he saw Hyunjin’s Adam's apple bob, leaning even closer. 

  
  


“Come on, hyung. Prove it.”

  
  


The title breaks something in Hyunjin and he whimpers, “I-I want to kiss you, Jeongin. Please.”

  
  


“Begging already, hm?” Jeongin whispers against Hyunjin’s lips. Granting his wish, Jeongin presses their lips together. He presses their bodies even closer together and tangles his hands in Hyunjin’s soft hair, loving how soft his lips felt. Hyunjin moaned softly, his hands slowly moving to Jeongin’s little waist. 

  
  


Jeongin slides a hand down between them, smirking when he finds Hyunjin half-hard in his jeans, “Hyung got hard just from kissing, hm?” Hyunjin whimpers and bucks his hips into Jeongin’s hand, aroused at the fact this was happening in a bathroom. 

  
  


“Please, Jeongin. Wanna…” Hyunjin trails off with a moan, Jeongin’s lips attached to the side of his neck.

  
  


“Please what? Does hyung want Innie to suck you, hm? Want me to suck you off in a public bathroom stall?” Jeongin can’t help his growing smile, happy at how Hyunjin was just putty in his hands. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, please.” Hyunjin pants, gripping Jeongin’s waist tightly. The younger doesn’t say anything and drops to his knees, nuzzling against the very obvious outline of Hyunjin’s dick. He looks up at Hyunjin and can’t help but think that the man above him really was the most beautiful human he’s ever seen, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

  
  


Hyunjin laughs breathlessly, running a hand through Jeongin’s black hair, “Would I really be hard right now if I was uncomfortable?”

  
  


Jeongin just smiles and unbuckles Hyunjin’s belt, unzipping his jeans. He smirks when he sees a wet spot against the front of Hyunjin’s boxers, licking at the spot while holding eye contact with the other male. Hyunjin throws his head back as Jeongin pulls him out of his boxers, shivering when he feels a puff of air against his sensitive head. Jeongin continues to say nothing as he strokes Hyunjin to full hardness, marveling at the size. 

  
  


“Didn’t know you had such a big dick, hyung.” Jeongin smiles cheekily, licking at the head again. Hyunjin blushes red and tugs on the younger’s hair softly, “Shut up and just suck me.”

  
  


“Your wish is my command,” Jeongin smirks, using the leaking pre-cum to continue stroking at Hyunjin’s cock. He starts off slow, wrapping his lips around the head. Jeongin already loves how his lips stretch around Hyunjin, moving his head forward inch by inch. He continues until his nose hits skin and he hears a long moan from above him.

  
  


Jeongin swirls his tongue around and around, thankful that his gag reflex was turned off. He starts pulling off, Hyunjin’s cock an angry shade of red with more pre-cum leaking out from the head. Jeongin lets out an obnoxious moan as he licks all over, loving the taste. Hyunjin bucks his hips into Jeongin’s mouth, the warmth driving him crazy. 

  
  


He was also thankful that no one decided to enter the bathrooms as all he could hear was his moans and Jeongin’s mouth sucking his cock. Hyunjin starts to feel his brain turn into mush as Jeongin’s mouth speeds up and his tongue occasionally tracing over a prominent vein. He tugs at his hair, a moan leaving Jeongin’s mouth. The moan sends vibrations all the way from Hyunjin’s cock to his head, shaking in pure pleasure.

  
  


“I’m gonna come. I-I’m gonna-” Hyunjin cuts himself off with a loud whine, releasing his load into Jeongin’s mouth. The younger just lets it enter his mouth, his lips slowly sliding off Hyunjin’s dick. Jeongin stands up and opens his mouth, showing Hyunjin his cum pooled in the middle of his tongue. Hyunjin watches as Jeongin swallows it all and immediately kisses him again, hands gripping Jeongin’s waist tightly. He suddenly finds himself enjoying the taste of his own cum, Jeongin swirling his tongue against his own.

  
  


Jeongin pulls away, his lips swollen from all the kissing. Hyunjin is just breathless, leaning against the bathroom wall to catch his breath. The younger giggles, slipping Hyunjin back into his boxers and fixes his jeans. Jeongin fixes Hyunjin’s hair and pecks his lips, “Are you okay? Was that too far?”

  
  


Hyunjin stares into Jeongin’s eyes, finding a whole universe trapped inside. “No, that was perfect. Thank you, Innie.”

* * *

It’s hard to pretend nothing happened when Hyunjin goes back to work the next day, his head still filled with just Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin. He immediately gets bombarded by Jisung when he goes to sit down, “So? What’d you do? You fuck?”

  
  


Hyunjin blushes at the questions but keeps a neutral expression, “We didn’t fuck. We went to an arcade. Andhemayormaynothavesuckedmydick.” 

  
  


He prayed hard for Jisung not to hear the last sentence but alas, his prayers were not heard. “He sucked your dick?!” Jisung exclaimed, immediately slapping his hand over his own mouth to prevent any more embarrassment. He lowered his voice to a whisper and repeated, “He sucked you dick?! Yang Jeongin, the CEO, sucked your dick?!”

  
  


Hyunjin groaned and pushed Jisung away, “Shut up, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. You always expose me.” 

  
  


Jisung rubbed the back of his neck in slight guilt, “Aw, come on. I’m sorry, Jinnie. But, I have to say, that was quick. I bet you’ll be fucking by tomorrow, or even better, today.”

  
  


“Fuck off.” Hyunjin smacked Jisung’s head with a plastic folder, smirking at the loud whine he got in return. 

  
  


It was just after lunch when Chan had approached him, saying Jeongin had something to say to him. Hyunjin could feel beads of sweat start rolling down his face at the words, slightly dreading to see Jeongin’s face after the  _ incident _ . He watched in slight terror as the numbers in the elevator went up and the elevator stopped moving, doors opening on the fifteenth floor, 

  
  


Hyunjin took small steps towards the desk, giving a shy smile when Jeongin’s secretary gave him a smile, “Hyunjin! Just go in. Jeongin’s been waiting quite a while.”

  
  


He nods and takes a shaky breath, pushing the doors open to find Jeongin sitting in his chair by his desk. Hyunjin can feel his breath leave his body when he realizes how hot Jeongin is just sitting there in a suit. He fixes his glasses and brushes down his classic striped suit, clearing his throat, “Jeongin? You asked to see me?”

  
  


Jeongin looks up and smiles, standing up from his chair, “Hyunjin! Come, come. Take a seat on the couch, I’ll get some tea.” 

  
  


Hyunjin just nods, staring in awe at how big Jeongin’s office is. It’s even bigger than Hyunjin and Jisung’s shared apartment, making him feel ever so tiny. There seems to be glass everywhere along the walls and the tables seemed to be made of glass too. Hyunjin takes a seat on the couch, clasping his hands together and his leg bouncing in nervousness. 

  
  


Jeongin comes back with two cups to tea, setting them down on the table before sitting down next to him, “Sorry I took so long. It’s quite hot today so I had to take off my jacket, I hope you don’t mind.” Jeongin just keeps smiling and Hyunjin has to resist commenting on how hot he looks. The white shirt and black tie just gives Jeongin a mature look and he looks even more beautiful. 

“O-of course. I don’t mind.” Hyunjin says, smiling shyly back at Jeongin. The younger laughs and takes a sip of his tea, “Don’t be so shy, hyung. You weren’t so shy yesterday.” 

  
  


Hyunjin’s face heats up at the mention of yesterday, looking anywhere but at Jeongin. The younger one stands up and goes to stand in front of Hyunjin. “Can I?” Jeongin asks, pointing to Hyunjin’s lap. He’s surprised at how shameless Jeongin is but is so thankful because if he wasn’t, Hyunjin wouldn’t have gotten the best blowjob of his life.

  
  


Jeongin sits on top of Hyunjin’s thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck. They’re so close and that’s what’s messing with Hyunjin’s head. He looks down at Jeongin’s lips and back up to his eyes, finding that same emotion he found yesterday at the arcade. 

  
  


“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you want this as much as I do. Yes?” Jeongin says, bringing a hand to Hyunjin’s cheek. He nuzzles against it, nodding at the question.

  
  


“Words, hyung. I need you to speak.” 

  
  


Hyunjin finds himself whimpering again at the name, “Yes. I do want this.”

  
  


“We’ll need a safeword, baby. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

  
  


Hyunjin tilts his head in confusion and Jeongin can’t help but smile at how cute he was, “Choose a word, hyung. Any word. Say it anytime and we’ll stop.”

  
  


“Um, kkami. My dog.”

  
  


Jeongin smiles wider and leans closer, their lips just barely touching, “So cute. Kkami it is, hyung.”

  
  


Their lips connect in a shy kiss but goes deeper as Hyunjin’s hands go to Jeongin’s hips. Jeongin slips his tongue between Hyunjin’s lips, loving the pretty sounds he makes as their tongues take part in a dance. He helps Hyunjin take his blazer and shirt off, letting his hands wander all over Hyunjin’s body. Jeongin moves his lips to Hyunjin’s neck, leaving blooming marks in his wake. Jeongin pulls away and Hyunjin whines, his lips moving into a pout. The younger giggles and ruffles Hyunjin’s hair, “Don’t be too sad, hyung. I have a surprise for you.” 

  
  


Staying on Hyunjin’s lap, Jeongin slowly unbuttons his shirt. Hyunjin’s breath stops as he sees lace peeking through where the shirt was unbuttoned. The lace covered the top of Jeongin’s chest, the black fabric contrasting beautifully against his skin. Hyunjin gulped and whined high in his throat, desperate to touch him. Jeongin noticed his desperate expression and slipped his thumb between Hyunjin’s thick lips, “Want to touch, hyung? You’re so needy.”

  
  


Hyunjin whimpered around Jeongin’s thumb, his hands squeezing his hips, “Wanna touch, please. Wanna touch.”

  
  


“No. Go lie down.” Jeongin pulled his thumb out of Hyunjin’s mouth, slapping his hands away from his hips. He smirked at the whine he got in protest but he gave a look, making Hyunjin cower and lie on the couch. Jeongin slips out of his pants, revealing more lace and fishnets. Hyunjin kicks his legs on the couch, his cock straining painfully against the fabric of his pants.

  
  


Jeongin climbs over him, sitting on his chest. He slaps Hyunjin’s face lightly, “Make me come and I’ll think about it.” He turns around and moves back, his butt hovering right above Hyunjin’s face, “Come on. Don’t you want to touch?”

  
  


Hyunjin blushes and brings his hands to Jeongin’s ass, the weird feeling of touching someone’s ass never leaving. The skin is soft, so soft that it reminds Hyunjin of a baby’s butt. He snaps out of his thoughts and focuses on what he’s going to do.  _ I’m going to eat my boss out. Holy shit, what kind of alternate universe is this?  _ Hyunjin pulls the lace of Jeongin’s panties to one side, showing his pretty pink pucker.

  
  


He can’t stop the heat rushing to his face as he takes an experimental lick, the rim of his glasses digging into Jeongin’s ass. Hyunjin smiles slightly when he hears a sharp inhale from above him and does it again, dipping his tongue inside for the first time. Jeongin moans and pushes his hips back even more, chasing the pleasure. Hyunjin takes his time fucking his tongue in and out, savoring the pretty sounds Jeongin makes. 

  
  


Jeongin feels a familiar feeling in his stomach and throws his head back, biting his bottom lip, “Cumming, oh my god.” He releases all over Hyunjin’s chest, twitching against his face as he recovers from post-orgasm high. Jeongin slumps forward and catches his breath, caressing the bare skin of Hyunjin’s waist. He turns around and kisses him again, smiling softly at the man underneath him, “You did so good, hyung. Do you want your reward now?”

  
  


Jeongin’s voice comes out so soft that it has Hyunjin purring in his chest, nuzzling against the warmth of his hand. Hyunjin nods and gets another kiss, Jeongin sliding down to unbuckle his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers. Jeongin reaches over Hyunjin to bring back a small bottle of lube, the bottle small enough to fit inside Jeongin’s palm. 

  
  


The younger grins as he squirts lube all over Hyunjin’s cock, using his hand to spread it all over. Hyunjin squirms at the feeling, bucking his hips to fuck into Jeongin’s hand. “Don’t rush, hyung. You’ll get it soon.” 

  
  


Jeongin uses the lube already in his hand and reaches behind himself, inserting two fingers. “I don’t have condoms in here. Are you safe?” Jeongin mumbles, looking up at Hyunjin’s flushed face. The older male nods and Jeongin sighs, placing his hands on Hyunjin’s waist. He holds Hyunjin’s cock in one hand and sinks down, groaning at the stretch. Jeongin should’ve known to prep more if Hyunjin was going to be so  _ big _ . 

  
  


Hyunjin whined at the warmth that was around him, his hips moving and twitching around. He didn’t know what to do with his hands but luckily Jeongin knew. He grabbed Hyunjin’s hands and placed them on his waist, his own hands coming to rest on Hyunjin’s chest, “You’ve been so good for me, just rest, okay? This is your reward.” 

  
  


Jeongin’s words cause Hyunjin to purr again, a happy feeling settling in his chest. Jeongin notices and smirks, leaning down to place kisses everywhere. “Hyung likes being called a good boy, doesn’t he? Such a good hyung for me.” Jeongin whispers into Hyunjin’s ear, his hips bucking up at the praise. He sits up and his hands are on Hyunjin’s chest again, lifting his hips and sinking back down again.

  
  


Jeongin lets out a moan as Hyunjin’s cock brushes against his prostate and repeats his motions, Hyunjin’s whines completely covering his own. He resists a comment about how loud Hyunjin is and settles to mention it next time.  _ Hopefully, there is a next time. _ Jeongin thinks as he looks down at Hyunjin. He moves his hips up and down so that all he can hear are the noises of skin-slapping and their moans. 

  
  


Hyunjin reaches for Jeongin’s hand, clutching it tightly, “‘M gonna cum, can I? Please, Jeongin.” 

  
  


Jeongin squeezes his hand in return, his legs wobbling and eyes closing as he gets closer and closer to the edge, “Me too, hyung. We’ll do it together, oh my god. Cum for me, hyungie. So good, you’ve been so good.” 

  
  


That is all it takes for Hyunjin to whine and release inside Jeongin, the latter releasing all over Hyunjin’s chest again. Their hands are still tightly intertwined, sweat covering both of their bodies. Jeongin opens his eyes and giggles when he finds Hyunjin staring at him, a beautiful flush covering his face all the way to his chest. The marks on his neck and chest are what make him so much more beautiful and Jeongin can’t believe that he just had sex with a beautiful person.

  
  


Hyunjin whimpers as Jeongin lifts off of his sensitive cock. Jeongin could feel cum slowly oozing out of him and rushed to push it back in, not wanting to lose a single drop. He smiles and leans down to connect their lips in another kiss, pecking Hyunjin’s nose soon after. “You’re so beautiful, hyung.” Jeongin says softly, brushing hair off of Hyunjin’s sweaty forehead. 

  
  


Hyunjin blushes, “I could say the same thing to you, Innie.” Jeongin smiles and they kiss again, softer this time, taking their time to savour as if this was the last.

  
  


“Are you free to maybe go out to dinner with me tonight?” Jeongin asks timidly, resting his head on Hyunjin’s chest. The older laughs and smacks Jeongin’s ass lightly, “We just had sex and you’re asking me out to dinner?”

  
  


Jeongin lifts his head and pouts, “Is that a yes or no?”

  
  


Hyunjin smiles and flicks Jeongin’s forehead, “Yes. But we do need to clean up. I still have work to do.”

  
  


“No! Stay. I’ll tell Jisung to do it for you. Your job right now is to cuddle me, my ass hurts and it’s all your fault.”

  
  


Hyunjin groans, “You’re just jealous I have a big dick. But you love it anyways.”

  
  


Jeongin smiles and cuddles even closer, ignoring how sticky he felt, “True. But who wouldn’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope you enjoyed that, I'm really not that good at writing but I think this is acceptable at least. thank you for reading!
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/inn_ecent)


End file.
